A new life and a new family
by Porcupain
Summary: When Humphrey's mother is killed he is found by Winston and Eve and taken back to their pack what adventures await him.
1. Chapter 1

A new start

Humphreys POV:

It was late in the morning and I was out playing in the field when I heard a gunshot coming from my den so I ran as fast as I could. When I got there I found my mother lying dead on the ground with a bullet hole through her heart. I didn't know what to do after all my mother was the only family I had so I just snuggled up to her body and cried into her fur. I did this until I cried myself to sleep. I stayed in my den next to my mother's corpse for a week not once leaving her side no matter how hungry or thirsty I became. I knew nobody would be worried about me because me and my mother were lone wolves so I knew I wouldn't be disturbed. It was early in the afternoon when I heard footsteps coming towards my den so I quickly ran to the back of the den.

Soon I saw a grey male wolf and a tan female wolf enter the den. They began to examine my mother's body. They studied the body up until my stomach growled no surprise considering that I haven't eaten since my mother died. The grey wolf then perked his head and asked the tan wolf. "Did you just here that Eve?" The tan wolf responded. "Yes I did. It sounded like it came from the back of the den." They began to approach me and I did the first thing I could think of which was play dead with one of my eyes slightly open so I could see them. Once they got close enough to me I heard the tan wolf say. "Oh the poor thing." The grey wolf said. "Yes it's so very sad that he thinks we would fall for this old trick." As soon as he said that I got up as fast as I could then made a brake for the exit as I heard the female yell. "Wait where not going to hurt you." I didn't stop until I was at a nearby lake and was able to hide in the hole under a tree near it. I was able to see them and could just make out their conversation. The male said. "That pup was good." Then the female said. "Yes he was. I would say the poor dear was scared of us." Then the male said. "The women in the den must have been his mother so he must be an orphan." After he said that I began to pass out from exhaustion and hunger. Just before blacked out I heard the male say. "We should bring him back to our pack."Then everything went black.

Winston's POV:

As we looked for the young pup I heard a thump coming from a tree nearby and went to investigate. On closer inspection I noticed a small hole in it and in that hole was the little pup passed out. I then yelled. "Eve I've found him." She quickly ran to me and examined the pup. She then said. "the poor thing hasn't eaten for a while now we should take him back to the pack." I nodded at this then picked him up and began to carry him back to the territory.

Once we got back to the territory we received curious looks from everyone we passed. Once we made it back to the den I put him on the floor and let Eve checked him out. Once she was done she looked up at me then said. "The poor pup hasn't eaten in a week. He must have stayed by his mother all that time." As she said that I couldn't help but feel sorry for the pup so I said. "When he wakes up we should give him something to eat." Eve smiled at this then said. "Maybe you should go tell the pack about him in the mean time you should probably explain to the pack about him." I nodded then went to gather the pack. Once the pack was gathered I yelled. "The reason I've gathered you all here today is because of that young pup me and eve were seen walking with. That pup was found in a den next to what most likely was his dead mother. He hasn't eaten in a while so he will need some food. Also he is an orphan now and so anyone who wants to adopt him please come and speak with me tonight." After I informed the pack I turned around to find my two daughters Kate and Lilly staring up at me. Then Kate asked. "Dad why don't we take him in?" I looked down at them and answered. "Because this could be another couples chance to raise a pup. That and me and your mother have our hands full with you two." They both giggled then went to play.

Once that was all over I quickly went and got a big hunk of meat then went back to the den. After I returned to the den I found Eve in near the small hole in the back of the den whispering words I couldn't quite make out. Once I walked up to her I asked. "Eve what's going on?" She looked at me then replied. "the little pup woke up, took one look at me then ran into the hole." I chuckled at this then took the meat and slowly began to push it towards him. I then said. "You haven't eaten in a while so please have some meat young one." I heard him mumble something but I couldn't understand it so I asked. "What was that?" I then moved the meat a bit closer. He mumbled a bit louder but I still couldn't understand it so I asked again. "What was that I still can't here you." Then he quickly pulled the meat into the hole then said. "Thank you and my name is Humphrey." He then began to eat the food. I then walked back to Eve and told her that I informed the pack about him and that anyone who wants to adopt him must come and speak with me tonight." She smiled at this then said. "At this rate whoever wants to adopt him is going to have a hard time getting him out of that hole." I chuckled at this then said. "I better tell him that he's been put up for adoption." I then walked up to the hole and said. "Now Humphrey I don't want you to be angry but I put you up for adoption and any couple who comes tonight to take you will be your new parents." He just glared at me then moved deeper into the hole so I just sighed and left to finish what work I had left.

Once night fall came Humphrey had fallen fast asleep and once he was a young couple I knew came. The male was a brown alpha named Felix and the female was a gray omega named Sara. **(Alpha and Omegas are allowed to be mates in this story) **They walked up to me and Felix said. "Hello Winston we're here to speak to you about adopting the pup." I nodded my head and said. "You're going to have to carry him home he fell asleep in the hole at the back." I then lead them to the hole where Humphrey was sleeping. They both looked down at him and smiled before Sara said. "Aw he's just too cute." Then Felix said. "We would be happy to take him home and be his parents." I smiled then said. "His name is Humphrey by the way his name is Humphrey." They both nodded then Sara picked him up then carried him off to his new home. I smiled as I watched them carry their new pup home. I decided to keep an eye on them just in case Humphrey woke up. Once they arrived at their den Sara gently placed Humphrey on the and they both snuggled around him and went to sleep. I couldn't help but smile at the little family moment. After I was done I went home to get some sleep.

AN: Don't expect frequent updates because I'm writing another story and I have exams soon but I will update as often as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonding time and hatred

Humphrey's POV:

I was woken up to the morning sun shining in my eyes so I opened my eyes to find myself in between two wolfs I didn't know and I was in a different den. So I quickly got up and began to run only to have my tail grabbed before I could even make it a foot away from them. I turned my head to see the male was awake and holding my tail down keeping me from going anywhere so I just sat down and pouted as he pulled me back towards him. Once I was right in front of him I could see him smile at me he asked in playful tone. "Where do you think you're going." I replied by asking. "Who are you?" He gave me another smile and replied. "My name is Felix. Me and my mate Sara adopted you while you were asleep yesterday so basically I'm your new dad where as she is your new mom." As he pointed to the still sleeping female. I couldn't help but let out a growl and say. "I'm going to kill that old man." Then I saw Felix frown at that then ask. "Why do you want to do that to him?" I replied by saying. "Because first he takes me away from my mother, then he puts me up for adoption without even asking me if I wanted to be put up for adoption and he doesn't even wake me up to tell me I've been adopted." He then told me. "The reason we didn't wake you because we didn't have the hearts to wake you." I just kept frowning before he said. "Do you know what happens to pups that frown in this territory." I shook my head. He then said. "They get a visit from the tickle monster." Then he pounced on me and began tickling my waist. I couldn't stop laughing until Sara walked next to him and said. "Okay Felix that's enough we just adopted him so don't kill him by tickling him." Then he got off me and Sara walked up to me and began smelling me. Then she asked. "when was the last time you took a bath?" I looked down then whispered. "Nine days ago." She probably heard me because then she picked me up and said. "Its bath time for you." When she said that I began to struggle and say. "No put me down. I don't want to take a bath." As I continued to struggle she looked back at her mate then said. "Felix come on I think I'm going to need help giving him a bath." Then they took me out of the den.

I kept struggling to get out of her grip until she gently put me down into a stream and as soon as she let me go I made a ran into a nearby hole as I heard Felix yell. "No Humphrey that's hole belongs to a-." But I cut him off by screaming. Then he finished by saying. "Skunk." Then I ran out of the den and hopped in the water. Felix then looked down at me then said. "I tried to warn you." I simply frowned at him before Sara dunked my head under the water. When my head was back up I asked. "Are you trying to drown me?" They both chuckled at me before Sara said. "No we aren't trying to kill you it's just that we want to get that smell off you because like it or not we're your new parents and we love you." At that moment I felt something that I hadn't felt in a while at that moment I felt loved and I couldn't help but smile. They both smiled back and they continued to bath me for two hours until the smell of skunk was off me. After I was completely clean we decided to take a walk. On the walk we began chatting and playing so I was beginning to see them more as my parents and not just strangers who are taking care of me.

We were playing a game of tag when Winston came out of some bushes then said. "hello everyone. I see you're all getting along nicely but where were all of you this morning?" Mom responded. "We were giving Humphrey a bath which took longer considering he got sprayed by a skunk." Winston chuckled at this then looked down at me and said. "By the way Humphrey I forgot to ask if the women in your old den was your mother what happened to your father?" I growled at the mention of my father then answered. "I'm glad to say he was killed in a caribou stampede." Everyone looked at me shocked then Winston asked. "Why were you glad he was killed?" I answered. "I hated that man till the day he died. He beat my mother in front of me, raped her, forced me to train harder everyday although no matter how much I improved it was never good enough, he only fed me scraps to eat, made me sleep outside even if it rained or snowed he wouldn't care and the only thing he gave me was this." Then I showed them my stomach which had a large scar running down it. They were all even more shocked by this then mom came up to me and wrapped me in a hug. The hug lasted until all my hatred melted away. After we stopped hugging Winston left after saying goodbye to all of us. When he was gone we continued playing our game of tag until dad accidently tackled me and made me role into a nearby hole which had another skunk. When I came out I said. "What is with me and getting skunked today?" mom and dad chuckled at this then we went back to the river where we stayed until supper time. After we ate supper we went back to the den. In the den mom and dad snuggled around me then mom kissed me on the head then mom and dad said in unison. "Goodnight Humphrey we love you." I then said. "Goodnight mommy. Goodnight Daddy. I love you both to." Then I fell asleep.

AN: Okay Humphrey was not that lucky today and I'm going to start writing a new chapter to my other story as soon as I can so be patient.


	3. Chapter 3

A stampedes dust with a crush

Humphreys POV:

I woke up to my new mother nudging me and saying. "Humphrey it's time to get up." I just grumbled at this then she picked me up by the scruff on my neck and I could feel her carrying me somewhere but I didn't open my eyes because I was still too tired to open my eyes until she dropped me dropped into the river. As soon as she did I ran out of the water only to find her giggling at me I growled then said. " This is not a nice way to start the day." After she was finished giggling she said. "Well how else was I supposed to wake you up." I frowned at her before she turned and said. "Well come on or we're going to miss your father's hunt." Then we were on our way towards the valley.

As we made it to the ledge of a valley where we saw dad and some other wolves stalking two lone caribou. I looked up to my mom and asked. "Is there any way we can get a closer look." She smiled down at me then picked me up and took me down to a small ledge so we could get a better view. I watched and studied as papa and the others got closer to the caribou until the wind changed alerting the caribou. I watched as dad and the others chased after the caribou but as they went around a corner I saw them running back with scared looks on their faces. I was confused at first until I saw a stampede right behind them. Dad quickly hopped onto the ledge me and mom were on. I looked up at him then asked. "Daddy are you alright he nodded at me then asked. "What are you both doing here?" Mom answered. "I brought Humphrey here to see you hunt and he wanted a closer look so we came down to this ledge." He smiled then said. "well you caught me at a bad hunting time." We both smiled at him but then I heard a cracking sound and asked. "Do either of you think this ledge can hold all of us?" After I asked that question the ledge broke throwing my parents just at the edge of the stampede but making me roll right into it. When I was in the stampede I was lucky that I didn't get hit when I entered the stampede. When I realized where I was my instincts kicked in and I began attacking a caribou by biting its neck then doing a flip thus ripping its throat out then I jumped onto another and did the same thing until the stampede ended. Once it was over thirty caribou were dead and I could hear my mom sobbing and saying. "My poor baby's been trampled." I could also here my dad say. "It's alright everything is going to be okay." Then the dust settled and I walked up to them because they hadn't noticed me. The minute they saw me walking towards me they tackled me into a hug. It was then that Winston came up to us with an amazed look on his face and said to me. "Humphrey I saw everything. You were incredible." I noticed mom and dad give him confused looks before dad asked. "What do you mean Winston." He looked at me then at dad then said. "He just took down all those caribou with moves I've never seen." Both my parents looked behind Winston saw the dead Caribou looked down at me then mom fainted before dad asked. "Humphrey how in the world did you do that." I answered. "When I got caught in the stampede my instincts kicked in and I just let them take over." Dad then said. " Well right now I don't know whether to punish you or reward you." I looked at him then asked. "Why?" He answered. "Because on one hand you killed enough caribou to last the pack ten days." Then mom woke up and cut in by saying. "But on the other hand you put yourself in danger and scared us half to death." It was then they came to the decision of only sending me into the den for today. Then we all went to have lunch.

Once we got to the feeding grounds with all the food everyone kept staring at me so I just hid behind my mom's hind legs to try and hide from the stares. Winston then walked up to a big rock and yelled out. " Okay everyone as you all know the young pup Humphrey is the one to thank for this meal so him and his parents are the ones who eat first." Then he stepped down. After me and my parent's made it to the food we ate then everyone joined in the meal. Once we were done mom and dad took me back to the den because I wasn't aloud outside for the rest of the day. On the way there we ran into two wolves with a little girl pup. The male was orange with brown eyes whereas the female was pure black with white at the tips of her ears and green eyes. I couldn't help but stare at her because she was beautiful in my eyes. Dad said to the two wolves. "Henry, Jade nice to see you two again." They both smiled then said. "it's good to see you both to and I see you have a pup now." It was then that the female pup began walking towards me and said. "Hi my name is Candy what's yours." I stuttered my name and she giggled at me. Luckily mom stepped in and said. "Well we would love to stay and chat but this young pup is grounded." Then she picked me up by the scruff of my neck and carried me back to the den. Once we got back to the den dad said he wanted to speak with me. He took me into another room in the den then said. "I saw how you were looking at Candy." I blushed then asked. "What's the big deal." Dad chuckled then said. "It seems to me that you have a crush on her." I then blushed like crazy. Then mom walked up behind me and said. "aw my baby is having his first crush." I then whined. "Mom." She gave out a girlish giggle. I spent the rest of the day being annoyed by my parent's with my dad giving me pointers on how to hook a girl and my mom trying to clean my fur up so I would be more attractive.


	4. Chapter 4

A bad night comes with good a day

Humphreys POV:

I woke up with mom and dad around me as always when I began to feel rather thirsty so I got up and began to walk towards the den exit when I realised it was still night. Knowing my parents would be worried if they woke up to see me gone not knowing where I was I gently woke up papa. When he woke up he yawned and asked tiredly. "What's wrong Humphrey?" I replied. "I'm thirsty. Could you take me to get a drink papa?" He smiled at me then answered. "Of course kiddo." Then he stood up, picked me up by the scruff of my neck and then carried me to the river.

When we got there papa put me down gently while I went to get a drink. As I dipped my tongue into the water I heard a thud coming from behind me. I slowly turned my head to see papa lying unconscious on the ground with a cut on his forehead. I then heard a deep and dark voice coming from behind papa say. "Well that was too easy." I then looked towards the voice only to see darkness so I asked in a shaky voice. "Who's there?" Then out of the shadows came out a red furred male wolf with a scar going over his right eye which was blind. I backed away scared as I asked. "Who are you?" He chuckled like a maniac before saying. "Who I am doesn't matter because you aren't going to be alive in a few seconds." Then he pounced at me. Luckily he wasn't too fast and I was able to avoid him easily by jumping out of the way. When I landed I realised how slippery the ground was because of the rain that past by earlier. It was then that I got an idea before he attempted to pounce on me again which I was barely able to dodge. I quickly then hopped in front of the small den that belonged to the skunk that skunked me on the day I first met my new parents and then yelled at the psycho. "Oh come on you couldn't hit water if you fell right into it." He growled then yelled angrily while charging towards me. "I will have your head you little brat." As he pounced I quickly got out of the way and as he landed he slid across the mud and into the skunks den. Just as I thought he got stuck in the den. I then heard him yell. "Oh man that reeks." I guess he woke up the skunk. Once I was sure he was stuck I quickly ran over to papa to check if he was alright. I noticed he was breathing and then I let out a loud howl hoping for help to arrive.

I waited by papa for five minutes before I saw Winston, Eve and some other Alphas coming towards me and papa. When Winston saw papa unconscious he immediately asked. "Humphrey what happened?" I then quickly explained what happened. When I was done Winston looked at Eve and said. "Eve help Felix." Then he looked at me and asked. "Where is this nutty wolf Humphrey?" I then pointed at the den where the psychos butt was sticking out before Winston looked at two other wolfs and said. "You two get that slime ball out of there and put him in the holding den." When he was done saying that I said to them. "When you guys get him out of there you should probably cover your noses." They both nodded at this before proceeding with pulling him out. I then walked up to Eve who was examining my father and asked worriedly. "Is he going to be alright?" She smiled down at me and said. "He's going to be just fine. It's just a minor concussion and a scratch." Then Winston picked papa up and said. "Come on Humphrey me and Eve will take you and your papa home." Then Eve picked me up and carried me home.

When we got home mom was awake and waiting for us. When she saw me being carried by Eve and papa being carried by Winston she immediately asked. "What happened?" Winston explained what happened and told mom how I caught a killer. When he told her everything she ran right up to me and wrapped me in a hug while she showered me with questions. After five minutes of this she calmed down then let me go as she said. "Well Humphrey that was very brave of you to take down that psycho and protect your father but I don't want you doing anything like that again." I smiled then nodded. She smiled then lied down and said. "Now let's get some sleep." I then snuggled up to her and fell asleep.

The next morning I was awoken by a nose gently poking me. I opened my eyes to see it was papa. I quickly got up and hugged him because I was overjoyed to see he was alright. I then said. "Papa your okay." He chuckled before saying. "It's all thanks to you kiddo." Then mom walked next to him and said. "Yeah now come on the pack wants to see it's little hero." We all laughed at this before we left to go and get breakfast.

On the way to the feeding ground I noticed everyone was staring at me. This made me feel really uncomfortable so I hid under my mom in hopes of hiding from there stares. We walked for about ten minutes before we stopped in front of Winston and Eve who had a Brown wolf with them and hiding behind the brown wolfs legs was a pup I would say about my age who had red fur and a white underbelly. I then came out of my mother's legs as Winston stepped forward and said. "Humphrey this is Toni leader of the eastern pack." Toni then stepped forward and said. "Nice to meet you Humphrey. I'm Toni and this is my son Garth." Then the young pup came out and said. "hey I'm Garth and did you really take down crazy eye Jim." I replied. "Nice to meet you both and if crazy eye Jim was the nutcase that attacked me last night then yes I did take him down." Toni then said. "You did both packs a favour by catching him. He's been causing plenty of trouble for both packs." I smiled before mama stepped in and said. "Humphrey why don't you and Garth go and play while the grownups talk." I nodded at this before me and Garth ran off to play tag.

Me and Garth started talking so we could get to know each other better while we played. We were laughing and having fun until he tried to pounce on me. I dodged him and herd two people yelp. I looked through the bush that he went through to see him on top of a pure white wolf pup with their noses touching. I held back my laughter as I said. "Would you like me to give you two some privacy." They then snapped out of their shock and quickly stood up next to each other. Then a tan wolf stepped out of the nearby bush with Candy and another she wolf. The girls looked at me before the tan wolf walked forward and said. "Hi my name is Kate." Then she pointed to the pure white wolf and said. "That's my sister Lilly." Then she looked at the girl next to Candy and said. "And that's Sweets." I then said. "It's nice to meet you all and my name is-" But Kate cut me off and said. "We all know who you are." I tilted my head confusedly before asking. "How?" They all laughed before Candy asked. "Are you kidding? You took down a ton of caribou while in a stampede and just last night you took down one of the most feared criminals in Jasper. You're a famous." I then understood and said. "Uh thank you for clearing that all up for me." Then I began to hear a groan of pain. We all looked towards the sound to see two male wolf pups walking towards us. I'm guessing Kate knows them because she asked the wolf who wasn't in pain. "Hutch what happened." Hutch answered. "Cando got hit in the neck by a falling branch." Then Cando said. "My neck really hurts." I decided to step in and asked. "May I try something that might help." Cando just replied. "I'll try anything that will help." I then walked up to him and hit a spot on his neck. There was a cracking sound before Cando lifted his head up and said. "That's amazing. It doesn't hurt anymore." Everyone looked at me amazed before Candy asked. "How did you know that would work?" I answered. "I had to do that to my birth mother a lot." Then Garth asked. "Did she have neck problems?" I shook my head and said. "She took a lot of abuse from that horrible monster I used to call my father." They all looked at me shocked before asking in unison. "What do you mean." I proceeded to tell them everything that my father did and ended by showing them my scar. They were all shocked by the time I was done but I buried there horror by suggesting we all played together. They all agreed to this and we spent the rest of the day.

When it was all over all our parents came to pick us up but before my parents took me away me and Garth bashed our paws together and yelled. "FRIENDS FOREVER." Then Toni took him away then Candy walked up to me and said. "Thanks for a fun day Humphrey." Then she did something that shocked both me and my parents. She kissed me on the cheek. Then she walked away with her parents while I just stood there shocked. I heard dad chuckle at my reaction while my mom giggled girlishly. When I came out of my shock dad patted me on the back and took me into the den with mom where we went to sleep.

**AN: Okay I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I just have get my other story up to four chapters and I can continue updating normally but not before writing and putting on my new story "****The wolf mansion" I will put it on as soon as I can and have a nice day.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Meeting the grandparents

Humphreys POV:

I woke up to find myself with my parents cuddled around me as usual until dad woke up with a yawn. He looked down at me and smiled as he said. "Good morning Humphrey." I smiled and said good morning back before I asked. "Dad can I go out to play?" He chuckled, rubbed my head and said. "Ofcourse you can kiddo but stay in the territory and in sight at all times." I nodded at this before I began to walk out but as I was walking out dad said. "Oh and Humphrey if you run into Candy don't do anything you might regret." I blushed at this then ran out of the den.

Once I was out I shook dads joke off before going to find my friends. I looked for half an hour before I found Candy sitting down by the lake cleaning her fur. I smiled seeing her then began to walk up behind her. Once I was right behind her she turned around and just as she faced our noses touched. As soon as I realized this I quickly walked back and said in a scared tone. "Uh good morning." She blushed and said. "Good morning to you to." An awkward silence fell before I broke it by saying. "So what are you doing here at this time of day?" She answered. "Well I woke up and I couldn't get back to sleep so I decided to come down here and get ready for the day. So what are you doing here?" I answered. "Well I normally have a lot of energy in the morning so I was hoping to find something to do." She looked up at me and said. "Well I have an idea on what we can do." I looked at her curiously and asked. "What?" She then tapped my shoulder and said. "Tag your it." Then ran off. I smiled before going after her. After half an hour of playing I was it and quickly jumped onto Candy making us tumble but as we tumbled our lips met in a quick kiss. We both noticed this and as soon as we stopped we quickly backed away from each other. I then said. "Well I think I should get back to my parents den before they start to worry." She nodded and said. "Yeah me to." Then we said our good byes and I went back to my parents den.

When I got there I found my parents chatting but when I walked in they stopped and looked at me. Mom walked up to me and gave me a nuzzle before saying. "Good morning sweetie." I nuzzled back and said. "Good morning mom." When she pulled away she said. "Humphrey your father and I have something to tell you." I tilted my head and asked. "What is it?" Mom said. "Well Humphrey the night we adopted you we sent out a message we sent out a message to my parents letting them know about you and well now their coming for a visit so me and your father are a bit worried." I tilted my head and asked. "Why?" mom sighed and said. "Well you see me and my mother don't always see eye to eye so well we need you to act in a certain way so she doesn't insult the way we are raising you and make her believe they should take you to live with them. " I gasped then said. "I don't want to leave." They nuzzled me and mom said. "Don't worry baby we won't let them take you." They then pulled away as dad said. "Now listen Humphrey we're going to need you to look acceptable and behave kindly to them." I tilted my head and asked. "What do you mean?" mom answered. "Well you will have to go and wash your fur then come straight back to the den so you can't play with your friends today. Also you need to spend some time with them but don't worry your grandfathers really fun to be around." I sighed knowing I had no choice in the matter and said. "Alright I will do it."They smiled before mom said. "Thanks Humphrey now you better go freshen up." I nodded before I left to the pond.

On my way down there I ran into my friends Hutch and Candu. When they saw me Hutch asked. "Hey Humphrey want to play?" I shook my head and said. "Sorry guys I have to go get ready for my grandparents because they're coming today." Then Candu said. "Okay man we'll see you later then." I nodded at this before continuing towards the pond. When I got there I began doing my fur.

I worked on my fur for five minutes before I smelt something horrible in the air. I turned around and came face to face with the same wolf that attacked dad and me two nights ago. I came face to face with Crazy Eye Jim. He was giving me a death glare as he said. "Time to finish what we started that night you little punk." He then pounced at me but I quickly dodged him and made a run for it. I ran until I swore I couldn't run anymore. When I stopped I was in front of a large tree with a hole in the bottom but I knew he was right behind me and a plan formed in my head. I quickly ran into the hole and as I thought Crazy Eye Jim followed me into it but what he didn't know is that I saw another hole in the other side of the tree and I was able to crawl through. I saw him try and crawl through the hole only to get stuck in it. I walked in front of his face as he struggled to get out. I smiled in front of him and said. "You never learn do you?" He snapped his jaws at me, which made me back away quickly. I then let out a howl to try and summon some pack members to come and help. I waited for ten minutes before Winston, Eve and a couple of other alphas arrived. When they saw me Winston and Eve quickly ran up to me as Winston asked. "Humphrey are you alright?" I answered. "Yeah I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Eve answered. "Because Crazy eye Jim escaped and he'll probably come after you. Isn't that why you called." I shook my head and said. "No I called because of that." I pointed at Crazy eye Jim and they gasped. Winston looked at me and asked. "How do you keep catching him?" I answered. "Easy. It's brains against muscle so I have an advantage." Winston nodded then said. "You better go home we informed your parents about the escape and they're probably worried sick about you." I nodded then left.

When I got back to the den I heard yelling. I hid at the side and listened to what was going on. I heard a women say. "How could you let your only child out of the den with a dangerous killer out for his blood on the loose?" I heard mom say. "We didn't know the killer escaped until after Humphrey left." The same female said. "Then you should go out and find him." I heard dad say. "Winston told us not to leave because the killer might try to kill us to get to Humphrey." It was at that moment I decided to take a look inside to see what was going on. Inside I saw mom and dad sitting across from an old brown furred women and sitting in front of all of them was an old grey furred man whom I'm guessing saw me because he walked past the arguing wolfs and over to me. He smiled at me and said. "We should probably leave these three to their argument." I nodded before we both left.

Once we were about ten feet from the den I looked up at the elderly man and asked. "Who are you?" He smiled down at me before saying. "If you're Humphrey then I'm your grandfather and the elderly women in the den is your grandmother." I smiled up and said. "it's nice to meet you grandpa do they always fight like that?" He chuckled at me before saying. "Indeed they do and I have yet to discover to make them stop." I put on a thoughtful look before saying. "I think I have an idea." He leaned his head down to my level and asked. "What is it?" I whispered my plan into his ear and when I was done he looked at me and said. "That is a sneaky underhanded plan." He the began to tear up and say. "I'm so proud." I smiled at him before we ran to get what we needed which meant one skunk and it was not easy.

Once we got back to the den grandpa was holding the skunk and we could tell that mom and dad were still fighting with grandma so we quickly threw the skunk in the den. We then heard the arguing stop followed by hissing and loud screams. Me and grandpa both fell on the ground laughing but our laughter was cut short when we noticed the looks we were receiving. Once we both sat up grandma said. " You two are in so much trouble." Grandpa stepped in and said. "Oh come on sweetie it was the only way we could get you three to stop arguing." Mom then said. "You could have asked us to stop." Grandpa shook his head and said. "I tried that but you wouldn't listen." Dad then said. "Okay lets forget about it for now because right now the psychopath is out and probably out for Humphreys blood." We then heard someone say. "I don't think he will be a problem." We turned towards the voice to see Winston approaching us as he said. "Humphrey re caught him." Mom asked. "What?" Winston then said. "Humphrey caught that mad man again." I felt a little embarrassed and said. "Well it wasn't that difficult after all I would say he is just as stupid as a bag of hammers but I would be insulting the bag ." Everyone except grandma laughed at this before Winston asked. "What in the world is that horrible smell?" Dad pointed at grandpa and me before answering. "These two jokesters broke up an argument we were having by throwing a skunk in the den which well skunked us." Winston chuckled, looked at me and grandpa and said. "Something tells me you two are going to get along just great." We all gave a chuckle at this before he said. "Well I have to get going." He then walked off.

Once he was gone I saw grandma frown, look at mom and dad and ask. "Is this how you raise a child these days? By letting them go off on their own to catch dangerous criminals?" Mom replied. "No mom we told him to go out and fix his fur not to go out and catch a criminal again." I noticed that dad just sat next to grandpa and me. He then whispered. "Something tells me they are going to be at this a while so I thing we should probably get out of here right now before they drag us in to their argument." Grandpa and me nodded at this before the three of us walked off to relax with each other for the rest of the day.

When we got back Mom and grandma were still fighting and it was at this point I had had enough so I looked at dad and grandpa and said. "You guys should probably get out of here for a while because right now my ugly side is about to come out and trust me you do not want to see it." They both gave me confused looks before shrugging and walking off. I then entered the den and yelled. "QUIET!" They both stopped arguing and looked at me with shocked expressions plastered on their faces. I glared at both of them and said. "Is this how you both choose to behave? By fighting constantly? Frankly you two are acting ridiculous." Mom stepped in and said. "Now Humphrey I know this seems confusing right now but this is how adults act at times and it's not that big a problem between me and grandma." I simply pawed my forehead before saying. "That's like saying my birth father was a good man. What you two need is to talk it out with someone to translate what your saying for you." They both gave me confused looks before grandma said. "I guess your right and since you understand this situation so well why don't you be the translator?" I nodded at this and we began the therapy.

One hour later

Mom and grandma were in tears as grandma said. "I was just afraid of losing you." Mom replied. "Oh you'll never lose me mom and you and dad can stay as long as you want." They then hugged and it was at this moment dad walked in with Winston and Grandpa. They all looked very confused at this scene. Dad then said. "Okay what is going on in here?" I smiled and answered. "Healing. Healing is what's going on in here." **(got the idea from the show "good luck Charlie" people do this at times)**They simply looked at me confused for another ten minutes while mom and grandma cried. This lasted for another hour before grandma and grandpa left for the den they were sleeping in while mom and dad cuddled around me. Dad then said. "Well son today you did the impossible." I asked. "What did I do?" Mom said. "You got me and my mother to stop arguing and actually talk things over without us yelling at each other." I simply said. "Oh come on it was a piece of cake compared to living with the monster I used to call my father." Mom then nuzzled me and said. "Now sweetie don't mention him. Lets all just focus on what lies ahead because I have a feeling that you and grandpa are going to het along great and get into a lot of trouble together." We all laughed at this before dad said. "Okay everyone lets get some sleep." I nodded at this before we all said goodnight and went to sleep.

Three weeks later

Mom, dad and me were at the railroad tracks with grandma and grandpa in the morning waiting for the train because it was time for grandma and grandpa to go. Dad said. "Well it was nice seeing you both in the end but not so nice in the beginning." We all chuckled at this until grandma said. "It was good to see you two again." Then she looked down at me and said. "It was wonderful meeting you Humphrey." I smiled and said. "You to grandma." Grandpa then stepped in and said. "It was great pranking with you Humphrey. You really brought out the old prankster I used to be." Grandma then nuzzled him and said. "The same prankster I fell for when we were young." He then asked. "By the way Humphrey did you put the final touches on our little joke." I nodded and he said. "That's my grandson." It was then that we saw the train approaching so we all quickly said our final goodbyes before grandma and grandpas were on the train and on their way while we waved to them.

Once they were gone dad asked. "What prank was he talking about son." I simply replied by saying "You will see sooner or later." They both just shrugged before we went back to the den. When we got there I told mom and dad that I was going to play with my friends and they told me to be back by lunch. I nodded and quickly ran and hid behind a tree so I could enjoy the prank me and grandpa set up claim its victims. I then heard someone ask. "What are you doing?" I did a small jump and turned to see Hutch, Cando, Candy, Sweets, Kate and Lilly giving me curious looks. I let out a little laugh and said "Watch." They then looked at what I was looking at and in five seconds we were on the ground laughing our heads off because my parents were now covered in tree sap and berry juice with feathers stuck to their bodies. Sadly our laughter was cut short when we noticed they were right next to us. My friends quickly said. "BYE" Then ran while my parents were looking at me while mom asked. "Is this the prank you and your grandfather came up with?" I slowly nodded but when I thought the yelling was about to begin laughter began. Dad then said. "Humphrey you are officially a member of this family now." Mom said. "Me and your father used to play pranks like this all the time when we were your age and you doing this reminds us of those days." I then asked. "So you're not mad?" They nodded while dad said. "Not at all now go have fun with your friends." I nodded at this then ran off and played for the rest of my day.

**AN: Okay people I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I would've had it up sooner but I got caught up in my end of year exams so I couldn't write and when I was done my family was in Mauritius for vacation which is where I was able to finish the chapter and there was no internet connection for my computer so I couldn't post and when I got home my family's Wi-Fi was down so I still couldn't post. I am now currently at Kenton on sea with an internet connection and some news. You see my pain in the ass little cousin is with me and the family for Christmas and new year and like me she's a fanfictioner but she went over my story ideas and demanded that I start writing the story idea I came up with or she won't stop complaining so I now have to write the whole thing so it could be a while before I update again but I think the story my cousin has me working on might be one of my bests so until next time merry Christmas and happy new year to all of you.**


End file.
